


Player 3

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Condoms, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, have we mentioned there's smut?, originally written as rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco had been dating for a while and they'd long since reached an agreement. They traded pics of guys they saw when they were out that were hot. It was fun, it was harmless, and they both got a thrill out of it. And it was only pictures, after all. At least until one day when Marco gets caught with his flash on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player 3

Marco had been dating Jean for a while. They'd discovered early into their relationship—partly thanks to a few fights over the subject—that they both still wanted to be able to freely check out guys they thought were hot. Look but not touch. The compromise they'd eventually reached was just to share whenever they spotted a hot guy. And that was how their trend of exchanging pictures of hot guys they saw when they were away from each other started. 

Which was what had Marco standing in a coffee shop, leaning against the wall while pulling his phone out of his pocket. His eyes flicked repeatedly to an unfairly hot guy currently sitting at one of the tables about five feet away, absurdly sipping some kind of pretentious iced drink and wearing a sinfully tight t-shirt despite the fall chill in the air that had even the normally-warm Marco wearing a light sweatshirt—admittedly unzipped since he entered the cafe but  _ still _ . He tapped at it for a few moments as if he were sending a text as he opened up his snapchat and zoomed in a bit. It wasn't until his finger was already tapping the shutter button that he noticed the little lightning bolt in the corner didn't have the slash across it that it should. The flash was on.  _ Fuck _ . 

The camera flashed, the shutter snapped. The guy looked up and over at him, blinking for a moment as if trying to decide whether that had actually just happened or not before simply blurting out his words as he stood. "What the actual fuck!?" Marco slammed the send button quickly. 

Marco went beet red, looking left and right for some sort of escape in the mostly-empty coffee shop. There was none. "Oh my… I'm  _ so _ sorry. I…" The guy was moving closer. Fuck fuck fuck. His lips quirked into an apologetic smile. "…Would you believe I was trying to take a selfie and my camera flipped on me?" 

Eren had just been peacefully drinking his overpriced coffee shop drink, a nice relaxing vanilla bean frap—it was basically ice cream in a cup but so much  _ better _ than a milkshake with the actual vanilla bean bits—when some guy started staring at him. He could tell the guy was trying to be subtle, leaning against the wall stealing glances and then taking out his phone and pretending to text or something. Most people probably wouldn't even notice. Eren wasn't most people, keeping an eye on the stranger out of the edge of his vision. 

The camera flash blinded him momentarily and Eren blinked. The guy just… took his picture? Was he some kind of stalker or something? He hadn't noticed him before… Eren stood. "What the actual fuck!?" He walked over as the guy started stumbling over some excuse about trying to take a selfie. "Dude. You've been staring at me for like ten minutes now.  _ No, _ I wouldn't believe that. What the fuck." 

Marco cursed internally when he was called out on staring at the stranger. "I… That is I…" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay look. I was just trying to take your picture to snap it to my boyfriend. It's… kind of a thing for us." How in the hell was he supposed to go about saying 'my boyfriend and I trade pics of hot guys'? He couldn't just  _ say _ that outright. The guy would definitely throttle him.

Eren blinked. "What is, taking sketchy pictures of strangers? What were you gonna mock my fucking frap or something? Cause if you were gonna mock my fucking choice of sweet icy vanilla beverage…" He fisted his hands at his sides, trailing off with the threat lingering in the air. No one was allowed to diss his beautiful ice cream in a cup. Not on his watch.  

"No! No, no, nothing like that at all." Marco brought his hands up, waving them defensively in front of him. He was going to get punched for this. The guy was already clenching his fists. Marco started silently praying for the integrity of his nose. "Nothing like that. I just…" There was no getting around it. It was too damn early for this and he'd only had a handful of sips from his coffee cup. "We share pics of hot guys we see when we're out, okay. It's just a thing we do." 

Eren's hands went slack from the fists they'd been balled into at the guy's answer. "…Oh." He considered the information for a moment. A slight grin crept onto his face, twitching at the corners of his lips. "So… what you're saying is… you think I'm hot." He knew that probably wasn't the  _ right _ bit of information to take out of that, but that was what his brain decided to latch onto. 

The shorter man's eyes flicked down and then up, taking in the guy in front of him. Eren realized he was… kind of hot. Between the way his jeans hugged his lower body, the entirely suggestive 'When In Doubt Try Another Hole' shirt with different computer ports and plugs on it, and the fucking  _ swarm _ of freckles—Okay no boners allowed in track pants but yeah he was kind of hot. Eren stuck out a hand. "Eren. You can take my picture on one condition. You stick around for a few minutes so I can see what your boyfriend says about me." 

Marco's eyes widened slightly when the guy picked  _ that _ point to single out. He hadn't been expecting that. But at least it didn't seem like he was going to get punched out now. "Well… yeah?" And then the guy was… checking him out? Yeah he was definitely checking him out. Marco's gaydar was apparently hilariously accurate that morning. That or the universe was taking pity on him for not having properly had his coffee yet. 

"Uhm…" Marco stared down at the hand for a moment before looking back up at the stranger—Eren, apparently—again. He didn't have anywhere else to be, it was a Saturday and he'd already gotten his few errands done for the day  _ before _ getting his coffee. He could think of worse ways to spend a few minutes of his Saturday morning. Marco reached out to shake Eren's hand. "Marco. And… sure." 

Nodding, Eren moved back to his table. He thought for a moment before he sat down and snatched up his drink before proceeding to look entirely too suggestive looking with the tip of his straw in his mouth as he batted his eyelashes up at Marco. He couldn't resist tonguing at his straw a bit. 

He cracked a small smirk before pitching his voice a bit higher and putting on an expression that was almost coy. "All right, Mr. DeMille, I'm ready for my close-up." The look on Marco's face was priceless and he almost wanted to burst out laughing but managed to maintain the pose and his expression regardless. 

When Eren moved and proceeded to all but suck off his straw, Marco choked out a small wheezing noise. Oh. Oh that was just mean. He wasn't even sure if the guy was just harassing him or actually hitting on him. Marco  _ had _ blatantly mentioned his  _ boyfriend _ . …But then again he was also taking a picture of another guy  _ for _ said boyfriend. His thoughts drifted to the conversations he and Jean had been having recently about potentially seeking out someone to hook up with for a threesome and he eyed Eren for a moment. There wasn't any harm in  _ asking, _ right? 

Marco rolled his eyes at Eren's line with a small laugh. That had to be one of the cheesiest and most oft-repeated lines. Poking at his phone again, Marco made sure to turn  _ off _ the flash before taking the picture, admittedly saving a copy because  _ wow _ , and sending it off with the caption 'he caught me, oops?'. Marco flipped his camera and sat down, scooting the chair a bit closer to the side of the table Eren was sitting on before gesturing between them. "You uh… mind if I?" Marco took another picture when Eren nodded his approval, a selfie of the two of them a reasonably respectable distance apart. 'Wants 2 no what u think' read the caption on that one. 

"So…" Eren started with a small hum as they waited for the reply. He mulled over the situation for a moment, sipping at his frap as Marco sipped at whatever he was drinking. It smelled like chocolate and he guessed it was some sort of mocha something-or-other. He couldn't be sure; coffee wasn't really his thing. 

Settling on his question, Eren spoke up again. "So you two take pictures of other guys you think are hot to share with each other? That's… interesting. Unusual but interesting. Most people wouldn't want their boyfriend checking out other dudes. Pretty sweet system, if you ask me." He grinned slightly. He'd never really been one for the whole 'committed attachment' thing but the idea of having someone consistent but still with the freedom to check out other guys was an interesting compromise. He paused for a moment. "You two uh… share anything else?" 

Marco shrugged, taking another sip of his drink—a mocha with cinnamon—and playing with the cup in his hands. "Well I mean… we were both checking other guys out anyway. And rather than just… getting jealous over it, we turned it into kind of… kind of a game I guess. It's unusual, sure, but it works for us." 

Mid-sip as he registered Eren's question, Marco choked on his drink, hitting at his chest. "I… well…" The guy was a stranger. There was no reason to tell him. But that also meant there was no reason  _ not _ to tell him. Particularly with how fascinatingly  _ probative _ the way he asked the question was. Marco forced a small shrug, letting himself more blatantly eye up the man sitting next to him. "Not so far… Talked about it though, bringing somebody home to uhm… play around with." He licked his lips slightly before poking at his phone again, checking to see if he'd gotten a response. 

Jean didn’t have any work to do that day, so he’d slept a little late before rolling out of bed and taking a nice long shower, warm and soapy and  _ satisfying _ has he rubbed one out and fingered himself to the memory of the night before with his boyfriend. Marco had said something about errands when he’d gotten up at stupid o’clock that morning so Jean thought it was only fair he take care of himself. Jean finished his shower and towelled off enough to pull on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, flopping down onto his gaming chair in the lounge with his phone in one hand and a glass of banana milkshake in the other.  Humming to himself he put his drink on the floor next to him and turned on the tv with the remote, dropping the gaming controller into his lap as he waited for Fallout 4 to load and then his phone vibrated.

Jean ignored it for a moment as he pulled on his headset so that he could have the sound loud and not bother the cat—look she was precious ok there was no way he was going to traumatise her with gunshots and explosions when she was sleeping soundly—and then Jean picked up his phone and opened snap. The image that loaded was a little blurry and his eyebrows raised, the guy looked somehow familiar. Jean thumbed through his phone and sure enough in his saved snaps folder there was a picture of the guy, same cafe, seemingly same drink, different clothes. He laughed and was about to reply when he got another, this time the other man was  _ posing _ and Jean’s brows shot up, not long after he got yet another with Marco in the frame too and the question of what he thought. 

Well… that was weird and slightly arousing. Seeing Marco pressed sort of close to another guy they apparently both found attractive and who  _ knew _ his picture was being taken and sent to him? Who  _ wanted _ an opinion? Jean tapped out a reply across the picture he’d taken before. ‘I’ve seen him before… ;)’ before sending it. Then he turned the camera and didn’t even try to sort his wet hair out—it looked sort of like he’d just been fucked, so it was ok in his eyes—before taking a photo of himself biting his lip. 

The text across it went ‘He’s got a great ass.’ And he sent it with a slight blush and a chuckle, Jean hadn’t been caught, and he’d watched the man leave… it was a very pleasant sight to behold in the tight jeans he’d been wearing that day. Jean slouched in his chair and let his phone rest on his lap as he started playing Fallout.

Marco's phone buzzed at him and he couldn't help scooting a bit closer to Eren almost conspiratorially before opening the response where he could see it. His brows raised slightly in surprise at the picture. Jean must have forgotten to send him that one for some reason. Then again, Marco had done the same on a few occasions, only remembering much later when he went through his phone and rediscovered them. 

Marco grinned slightly. So they  _ both _ thought the guy was hot. A second message popped up and Marco tapped that as well. He let out a shaky breath, biting his lip. He'd never understand how Jean managed to make disheveled look so blatantly sexy and yet he seemed to do it on a regular basis. His eyes dropped to the caption and he gave a slight smirk, eyes darting over to look at Eren to see his reaction. 

Eren had still been mulling over Marco's words when the phone buzzed and he jumped slightly. He gawked when Marco opened the first image. They'd  _ both _ tried getting his picture? They… both thought he was hot? And how had he not noticed this other guy taking his picture? That was… slightly unsettling. But that little wink face… He'd just let himself start wondering what this guy looked like when the second image came through. A slight bit of heat rose to his face. This guy was… actually kind of hot. In a weird vaguely smug yet kind of nerdy—was that a gaming headset?—sort of way. They were both hot and they'd both been eyeing him up and the one was complimenting his ass. "Well… damn. Nice face." Licking his lips briefly, he eyed Marco up again, finding the other doing the same to him and catching his gaze. 

Marco debated with himself for a long moment. "So… there's… there's your answer. He thinks you're hot and he likes your ass, apparently." He and Jean both found the guy attractive. They  _ had _ been talking about the idea of finding someone they could fuck around with a bit. Increasingly frequently lately. And this guy  _ had _ been checking him out. And just blatantly called his boyfriend hot. 

"I mean I dunno about your ass, haven't really been able to judge that. But the rest of you is pretty hot. I could…" Marco gnawed at his lip for a moment. Was he seriously considering this? Yes, yes he was. "Could maybe suggest you come back with me. Maybe… get that close-up of yours?" He gave a small grin, head tipping to the side as he poked his tongue out slightly. 

Eren gawked at him, jaw dropping. Was he being just casually asked to join some random guy from the coffee shop for a casual threesome with aforementioned coffee shop guy and his boyfriend? "Are you fucking with me?" The look on Marco's face said very clearly that he was not, in fact, fucking with him. And perhaps that he'd much rather be fucking him than fucking with him. Interesting. "…Fuck, fuck it, why not. Sure." 

Marco blinked. He had  _ not _ expected that to work. Not even remotely. "Wait really?" His cock gave an interested twitch in his pants and he tried to calm himself. He was  _ not _ walking out of a coffee shop with a stiffy. He moved to take another snap of the two of them, this time with significantly less space between them and Marco biting his lip suggestively. 'Want 2 get a better look? In person?' He sent the message and then let out a shaky breath, heart racing as he—or rather they—waited for a response. "Okay then…" 

Jean was in the midst of killing a raging supermutant when his phone vibrated on his lap and he jolted, growling for a moment he ignored it until he’d killed the enemy and paused his game. Jean picked up his phone in one hand and dropped the remote into his lap where it had been as he opened the snap and he blinked at the proximity and then the words across the image. In-fact Jean had to replay the message to make sure he hadn’t read that wrong, but nope Marco was asking if he wanted to get a better look in person and… did that mean… Marco was offering to bring him home?

Jean’s stomach—and dick admittedly—throbbed at the thought and he stood up, tossing his headset and controller onto his gaming chair as he snapped back a smirk although he was sure he was blushing which would probably ruin the effect. ‘Sure.’ Simple and short and then the message was sent and he half jogged into the bedroom. He paused and took a picture of his bare legs—mostly his thighs and the bottom hem of his boxers—and sent it ‘Should I get dressed or…’ he dug out the lube—easily—and a strip of condoms—not so easy since they never used them any more. 

Placing the lube and condoms on the bed Jean snapped them. ‘D’you think we’ll b using?’ He sent that and then flopped to sit on the edge of the bed to wait anxiously. His dick was  _ very _ interested in the idea even though his stomach was twisting with nerves and the condoms were there because if there  _ was _ going to be sex, Jean wasn’t about to let a new guys raw dick into his ass or Marco’s ass or… either of their dicks into this guys ass without one. It was just safe.

Marco sipped at his drink and tapped his foot with nervous impatience as he waited for his phone to buzz with a reply. He and Eren chatted a bit as they waited. Marco finally got around to referring to Jean by name rather than just as 'my boyfriend', mentioning that he was a freelance programmer while Marco himself worked at a small eccentric and eclectic bookstore. In turn, it turned out Eren was a personal trainer at one of the nearby gyms. …Which kind of explained the disproportionate amount of muscle mass on the shorter man for his stature. …And also kind of went right to Marco's dick. 

Marco was finishing off the last of his mocha when the phone buzzed loudly against the table. He jumped slightly, frowning when Eren snickered at him for it and moving to open the message. Jean was blushing and smirking and…  _ agreeing _ ? Marco's gut flipped and his dick twitched and  _ oh _ this was… this could actually happen. 

Eren's brows raised at the response. Okay, the blush looked kind of good on this Jean guy. He still couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. The second message came through and when Marco opened it, Eren's eyes bulged and he was suddenly  _ very _ at risk of an inopportune track pants boner in the middle of the coffee shop. "Damn… very nice." 

To the side of him, Marco hummed his agreement, ready to move to reply. Then the third message came through. Marco wheezed slightly. Eren nearly spat out the last of his frap, choking and coughing. Debating with himself, Eren flip-flopped before settling on a shrug for his response. "Tell him it's… a solid maybe. A… very probably sort of maybe." He couldn't decide if he wanted to fuck the guy from just a few snaps. But he definitely wasn't against the idea. 

Marco grinned at him and tossed an arm over his shoulder, causing Eren to look at him incredulously. After snapping a picture and typing out his reply, he stood and threw out his cup. 'Clothes optionl? & hopefully ;) c u soon' He waited for Eren to follow him out of the shop. They didn't live far away, just a few minutes walk—with Eren eyeing him up the entire way—and soon Marco was unlocking their door, thoroughly on the border between nervous and excited. "Jean…?" 

Jean waited for the response and when he got it he felt a very strong wave of a nervous sort of anticipation wash over him. On one hand he and Marco had been talking about this for weeks and hinting at it for months longer, on the other Marco was the only person Jean had gone ‘all the way’ with and he wasn’t sure how it would feel to be so intimate with another person.  

Sighing Jean decided to pull on some army print combats and was just buttoning the fly when he heard the front door open and Marco called out to him. Well… it was now or never he guessed. Jean took a breath to calm himself—he wasn’t  _ that _ great with people, Marco was the people person—and left the bedroom to meet his boyfriend and the café dude in the lounge. “I’m in the lounge, welcome back babe.” He called, hoping the slight tremor of nervousness wasn’t apparent in his tone because he didn’t want to come across as some kind of pussy… Café dude seemed stacked after all, Jean was already really damn skinny compared to Marco let alone this guy.

When they came into the room Jean stepped forwards, one hand behind his head rubbing at the back of his neck sort of anxiously as the other was held up in Eren’s direction. “Hey, I’m Jean… though Marco probably already told you that. But I’m still completely in the dark as to what your name is…?” Wow he sounded fucking awkward already, if his stupid social anxiety got them cock blocked Jean was going to have to punch himself.

Marco smiled slightly at the slight quake in Jean's voice. It was subtle but enough for him to notice. It was a relief to know he wasn't the only one freaking out slightly. Then again, Jean was probably freaking out more than just 'slightly', knowing him. But still, they'd been tossing the idea around for long enough. And it wasn't like Jean was ever going to initiate something like that; he wasn't nearly socially adept enough for that. And an opportunity like this didn't just drop itself in their laps every day. He lead Eren into the room, biting down a slight nervous quake and giving Jean a small grin. 

Eren looked around the place as Marco led him along. It wasn't exactly  _ fancy _ but it was definitely well in the range of 'comfortable'. He couldn't help reflexively eyeing up Jean as soon as he saw him. The guy was… kind of a twig. A nerdy twig. Jean spoke up and Eren amended his thoughts. An awkward nerdy twig. And that was… kind of hot in a way that made him just kind of really want to fuck the guy up. He realized he was kind of staring and cleared his throat. "Right, yeah, uh, Eren, sorry. Uhm… is there some socially appropriate midpoint between 'nice to meet you' and 'so I heard you think my ass is hot'? Cause uh… both of those." He gave a cheeky sort of grin. 

Marco gawked at Eren's bluntness. Honestly and blatantly gawked. Had he seriously just come out with that like that? A slight hint of pink crept onto the freckled man's cheeks. Oh Jean was going to absolutely flail. …And the idea of that kind of entertained him. He glanced over at his boyfriend quickly to gauge his reaction. 

Jean felt his heart rate increase slightly more as the man just sort of… stared at him. Suddenly feeling really rather self-conscious, Jean dropped his hand since Eren didn’t move to shake it and he shoved it in his pocket instead. “Eren, H-hey…” He repeated then the other man was talking about his ass and grinning at him cheekily and Jean inwardly flailed because he was  _ hot _ but god speaking through a text or snap and speaking in person were entirely different. 

“I… uh…. Y-yeah I do…” He said lamely, feeling like even his ears were red and he wondered if he would explode from blushing too hard. It had been… years since he felt so awkwardly embarrassed.  Not since he and Marco started to get together and then date. Jean looked over to Marco for a second, feeling entirely lost and almost  _ begging _ with his eyes for his boyfriend to salvage a quickly sinking situation. Well in Jean’s mind anyway, he couldn’t  _ really  _ tell if this was going badly or not but he sort of needed help if this was going to get  _ anywhere _ other than standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge whilst their cat Mika looked on with a half lidded glare. That sort of glare cats gave and you just  _ knew _ the furry little beasts were judging you.

"Huh…" Eren's statement was pensive even as his grin broke a bit wider. Jean was definitely awkward as hell. Eren wasn't entirely sure he wasn't just going to back out or flat out bolt from the room at any second. "Cool then." His eyes flicked down then up again and he licked his lips. "Not too bad yourself." 

Marco brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the way he snickered at Jean's lame response. But his blush… Marco hadn't seen Jean blush that deeply in a while. Though he did generate a few very impressive blushes when they'd been discussing this idea or any time one of them brought up something new they wanted to try in general really. But this level of blush… He hadn't seen it in a while. And it was… weirdly thrilling. 

At Jean's pleading look, Marco sighed, stepping in. This wasn't going to get anywhere otherwise. "Okay then. Eren thinks Jean's hot, Jean thinks Eren's hot,  _ Mmmmarco _ thinks you're  _ both _ hot." As he spoke, he gestured between Eren and Jean, then Jean and Eren, and then at himself with a dramatic emphasis. "That's  _ officially _ out of the way." He meandered his way over to Jean's side. "Now Eren, you want something to drink or something first? Or Jean, do you? Sit and  _ chat _ or something?" He quietly maneuvered Jean in front of him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. "Otherwise… I think we should take this little party over to the bedroom." Marco kissed at Jean's neck before nipping at it, eyes fixed on Eren. "Sound good to you two?" 

Eren, for his part, watched curiously as Marco wandered over to Jean's side before slipping behind him. He leaned back against the wall, feeling a bit like an outsider looking in. But… not entirely minding that idea. Then Marco was nipping at Jean's neck while looking  _ right _ at him and his jaw dropped for a moment as he let out a breath. Okay,  _ that _ was attractive. "I… uhm… Whatever you guys want. S'your house." 

When Marco chimed in Jean couldn’t stop the way his eyes rolled despite his embarrassment. It was just like Marco to be sort of dramatic and sort of blunt like that, Jean was surprised the other man wasn’t making fun of him yet to be honest, always one for teasing Jean… Not that Jean  _ hated  _ it. He watched Marco almost cautiously as he walked over to him but moved in-front of his boyfriend when he was maneuvered to do so, breath hitching when arms wrapped around his waist.  

“I-I already had milkshake…” Jean blushed more and ducked his head. “M’not thirsty.” He mumbled quietly in a way he hoped only Marco could hear. He waited to see if Eren would want a drink but the other man just sort of casually left the choice up to Jean and Marco and Jean’s body felt hot all over. “A-ah… Marco…” Jean’s voice came out in a breathy whisper at the way his boyfriend was nipping and kissing his neck, his dick twitching easily into half hardness and it was only spurred on by the fact Eren was there too, watching. “F-fuck… bedroom… Sounds good.” He said, voice cracking slightly around the words. Everything suddenly seemed far too warm and far too sensitive.

Marco couldn't help the thrill that went through him as he watched Eren's face. His eyes flicked down for a moment and he was fairly sure he was starting to see their guest's pants starting to tent distinctly. His own cock gave a throb at the thought. Even just having Eren watching them was a thrill. But he also wanted to watch Jean squirm under someone else's touch as well. So getting things underway definitely sounded like a good option. 

Nipping a few more times at Jean's neck, he let one of his hands slide down to palm at his groin briefly with a pleased hum at what he felt beneath his touch. "Mmh… Good then…" He leaned into Jean's ear to whisper his next words hotly against it. "Why don't you be a good host and show our guest the way…" 

Eren was already feeling the hot rush in his veins pulsing in his crotch. He was easily already half hard and tenting out the fabric noticeably. But then Marco had to go and start actually  _ touching _ Jean. The amount of effort it took for Eren to stifle his groan to something remotely resembling subtle was alarming. 

The look on Marco's face told Eren very clearly that he was fully aware of what he was doing, that he was putting on a show. And that in itself was fucking hot. But then the way Jean reacted under his touch so easily… Eren wanted to make Jean squirm. He really really did. He pushed off the wall, nodding his agreement when Jean said the bedroom sounded good and Marco agreed as well. Oh hell yes it did. 

Jean had been trying to look anywhere but Eren, too embarrassed, but as Marco’s hand slipped down his body and palmed at his crotch he couldn’t stifle the whimper or stop the buck of his hips. Eyes flicking up to Eren to gauge his reaction he was pleasantly surprised to see a notable tent in the other man’s pants and he nodded eagerly as Marco told him to show Eren the way to the bedroom. “Y-yeah, ok.”

Jean rolled his hips back against Marco once before pulling away and tentatively walking over to Eren, the other man pushing away from the wall made it easy for Jean’s hand to loop around one of Eren’s wrists and tug. He lead the way down the hallways to the bedroom and tried to ignore the blush burning at the back of his neck as they entered the room. The condoms and lube were still on the bed in plain view and easy reach and Jean turned around to face Eren, biting his lip.

Internally flailing again, Jean wasn’t sure what to do and he settled for taking a step back and pulling off his shirt. Well… it wasn’t like they were going to sit on the bed and giggle or have a damn pillow fight was it. He may as well start the process. When his shirt was on the floor in a heap Jean walked over to Eren, eyeing Marco over the man’s shoulder before looking into the new comers green eyes. “Can I take this off?” He asked, thanking the heavens he didn’t stutter even if he trembled as he hooked a finger under the hem of Eren’s shirt.

Marco groaned as Jean rolled his hips back against his rapidly stiffening cock. He let his hands trail across Jean's body as he pulled away. He watched as Jean took Eren's wrist before leading him off to the bedroom. The slight tentative apprehension in his boyfriend's movements and posture was something he hadn't seen in a long time. And for some strange reason that just thrilled him to the core. Marco shuddered at the excited tremor that ran up his spine, giving them a moment's head start before following along. 

Eren looked down at his wrist when Jean took it into his hand, following as Jean led him down the hall, presumably to the bedroom. The closer they got, the more excited Eren was getting. By the time they got there and Jean stopped and turned to face him, his cock was all but throbbing as it tented out his pants. 

Spotting the condoms and lube on the bed, Eren groaned in anticipation. His jaw dropped slightly as he watched Jean pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, eyes travelling down to admire the newly exposed skin. Jean was legitimately wiry and Eren idly realized he'd have no problem lifting him up. His cock gave an excited twitch at the thought. He stifled a small gasp at the tug to his shirt, green eyes flicking up to meet hazel before giving a smirking grin and a nod. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead, strip it off me." 

Marco had walked up behind Eren and gave a small nod of encouragement when Jean looked at him, urging him on. He was slightly surprised and more than a bit impressed that Jean had managed to get his own shirt off already. Pausing only briefly to pull off his own shirt when Jean asked his question and Eren responded so cheekily, Marco dropped it to the side before moving to approach Eren from behind, settling his hands on the shorter man's waist—who jumped slightly but didn't pull away—and looking at Jean with a slight smirk over his shoulder. "You heard the man." 

Jean tried really hard not to stare at the impressive tent in Eren’s pants, but it was near impossible with how close his hand was to it and the confident way the other man told him to strip his shirt off of him just made Jean tremble. Ok… yes… Jean very much enjoyed that sort of thing and he watched Marco’s hands gripping Eren’s waist before his boyfriend joined in.

“Y-yeah…” Jean felt so fucking eloquent. Jean wrapped both hands around the hem of Eren’s shirt and tugged it upwards, waiting for the other man to raise his arms before pulling it off completely and tossing it to the floor with the other things. “Fuck…” Jean swore and bit his lip unable to help but smooth a hand down the toned chest and abdomen of the tanned man, fingers pausing to knead at firm flesh and a light dusting of dark hair just above Eren’s waistband.

“S-so… h-how’re we… gonna do this…?” He asked, breathy. His own pants painfully restrictive and Jean was very much conscious of the fact his boxers already felt slick on the inside with pre-cum. They hadn’t even done anything yet and he was already leaking because it was one of his fantasies and his boyfriend was sharing it with him and Eren was fucking hot.

Eren was quick to help his shirt come off. The way Jean had shuddered at his words didn't escape him and he noted it quickly for reference. That was good to know. Then he was topless and Jean was running a hand down his chest and Eren groaned low in his chest at the contact. He gasped slightly when Jean stopped to knead at his skin and asked his question. "I'm good with whatever, honestly." 

Marco stepped back slightly to admire the muscles in Eren's back before moving his hands from the man's waist to run up his back and back down again before moving around to run up his chest as he looked back at Jean. He gave a pleased groan at the taut muscles under his touch. Marco's hands moved back down to brush against Jean's hand and he gave a small smirk. "Baby, how about you help our guest out of these pants… They look uncomfortable. But after that… I dunno… Depends on what you two want… Jean, didn't you say something about hm… wanting to be filled up  _ good? _ " He moved to nip at Eren's shoulder lightly. 

Eren trembled slightly under Marco's touch. He groaned before giving a small growl at Marco's words. He reached out to grab Jean's waistband and tug him in closer. "Fuck… Yes to any and all of that." Eren's eyes flicked down to Jean's lips for a moment. "I dunno what's… cool with you guys and I'm assuming condoms and shit based on the bed. But… Can I like… kiss you or whatever?" Behind him, Marco gave a small shrug and a muttered assent, nipping at his shoulder again. 

Jean watched the way his boyfriend touched Eren and licked his lips at the expression on Marco’s face. Seeing the hunger there aimed at someone else was both weird and arousing and Jean really  _ really _ wanted his pants off. “Y-yeah, let’s take… Every thing off.” Jean said, hooking the fingers of one hand into the front of Eren’s sweats but pausing at Marco’s words about being filled up good. Jean groaned and closed his eyes, expression looking almost pained with want. “Yeah I… fuck… I wanna have both of you inside me.” He was more embarrassed than he had been in a long time.

Eren’s growl made his just want it even more and Jean whimpered again as he was pulled closer by his waistband. “Any… anything is good…  _ anything _ …” He moaned, pushing the hand that had been on Eren’s waistband down into his pants and palming him firmly through his underwear. “B-both of you… Mess me up…” He groaned before leaning in to kiss Eren hard and anything but chastely. Tongue instantly flicking out to press at the seam of Eren’s lips and he nipped at him with a shiver. Whilst he was doing that Jean pulled Eren’s sweats and underwear down as far as he could reach without breaking the kiss before reaching around him with both hands, clutching at Marco’s waist and pulling him flush against Eren’s back.

Marco shuddered slightly with a nod of agreement when Jean said they should just take everything off. But then hearing him outright say he wanted both of them, Marco groaned deeply. He watched the way Jean shoved his hand down Eren's pants and kissed him so fiercely and  _ wow _ that was… really weird but so fucking  _ hot _ and he was so fucking  _ hard _ . And then Jean was grabbing at Marco's waist and pulling him in flush and Marco gasped out at the sudden warmth of Eren's back against his chest and the pressure of Eren's ass against his dick. He couldn't help rolling his hips slightly with a moan. "Fuck, yes, Jean…" 

Eren gasped at Jean's words, feeling his dick blatantly throb. "B-both… at once…? Oh  _ fuck _ ." He cursed and groaned when Jean shoved his hand down his pants, bucking his hips into the contact sharply. "Fuck yes…" Eren gave an almost moan before Jean's lips met his and he responded to the kiss with ferocity and eagerness. Tongue lapping, teeth nipping, Eren stuttered slightly with a gasp when Jean pulled his pants down. He moaned into the kiss when Marco was suddenly pressed against his back and  _ grinding _ against him. His hands moved to Jean's waist and gave a small squeeze before continuing on. One moved up his chest to tweak at a nipple while the other moved around to grab Jean's ass, tugging him in close and grinding his hips first back against Marco and then forward against Jean, small moans and groans spilling from his throat. 

Marco gave a moan at the sight of Eren's hands moving across Jean's skin. "Fuck… you two…" He couldn't help his hips jerking to grind against Eren a bit harder when the man rolled his hips back against him. He started nipping a bit harder at Eren's shoulder before pulling back, stepping away to move around them. Marco moved in towards Jean from behind instead, running his hands up and down Jean's sides before slipping between the two other men to undo his boyfriend's pants and tug them down. 

Jean melted into the kiss, it seemed so unrestrained and almost feral and Marco could be  _ just _ like that but in the same breath it was  _ completely _ different. When Eren’s hands made their way onto his waist Jean trembled and arched into the touch, moaning low as Eren ground against him. When the touch to his nipple and ass happened simultaneously Jean threw his head back and rolled his hips against Eren’s sharply. “F-Fuck… Eren…” It was odd to moan someone else's name.

Jeans hands were still on Marco’s waist and he dug his fingers in momentarily as his boyfriend exclaimed about Jean and Eren and Jean tilted his head so he could watch Marco biting at Eren. “M-Marco… So hot…” But then Marco was moving and Jean’s hands moved to clutch at Eren’s shoulders tightly for some kind of purchase as his hips twitched again with need, shivering when Marco ran his hands along Jean’s sides. Then his boyfriend was between them and Jean stumbled back slightly so Marco could undo his pants, stepping out of them eagerly, the front of his boxers sporting a very obvious wet patch. 

“G-god… fuck… you two… Want you inside me so bad.” Jean whimpered the words and closed his eyes.

Marco couldn't help the small tremor that ran up his spine at the sound of Jean moaning someone  _ else's _ name. That was so weird and yet somehow went right to his dick. He couldn't help a small grin at Jean when he dug his fingers into his hips and called what he was doing hot. Marco stepped back slightly to undo his pants, pulling them down and kicking them off to the side slightly before moving in close again. Eren's hand had moved off Jean's ass when Marco had pulled his boyfriend's pants down and so Marco took advantage of that to press himself up against Jean's back, grinding against his ass as he kissed and bit at Jean's shoulder. When Jean whimpered, Marco nodded and groaned. "Then maybe you should get on the bed…" If  _ that _ was what Jean wanted, they were definitely going to have to take their time with this. 

Eren groaned at the sound of Jean moaning his name, wanting to hear more of that. But Jean moaning Marco's name was good too. Jean's moans in general were just fucking  _ delicious _ . He licked his lips slightly at the hands on his shoulders, content with just watching Marco's hands moving over Jean's skin for a few moments. 

Then Jean was stepping out of his pants and Eren took the chance to shove his down the rest of the way and step out of his as well. He eyed the wet patch in the front of Jean's boxers, licking his lips and reaching out to touch it teasingly. "Well… you certainly seem… eager." He shuddered out a groan at Jean's repeated words about wanting them  _ both _ before nodding at Marco's suggestion, nudging Jean in that direction with the hand still resting against his chest. "Bed… bed sounds really fucking good…" 

When Marco stood behind him and ground his hips against his ass Jean rolled his own back without hesitation, the familiar sensation somehow grounding his nerves slightly and the kisses and bites to his shoulder made him groan again. “Yeah… bed…” He said, Jean wasn’t very good at words when he was really turned on… and right now he was  _ really _ turned on. Especially as Eren was stripping his pants the rest of the way off and his body was completely on show now, caramel skin and toned muscle and  _ fuck _ his cock was so beautifully  _ thick _ .

When Eren touched the moist patch on his boxers Jean gasped and bucked his hips, biting his lip at the comment about him seeming eager. “Y-you have… No fuckin’ idea…” He breathed before turning and crawling up onto the bed, pushing the condoms and lube to the side so they were still within easy reach but not in danger of being squished beneath them. Jean was sort of glad he’d bugged Marco for a kingsize now.

Once on the bed Jean rolled to lie on his back and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers before pulling them off with an arch of his back and a quick bend of his legs. Now naked Jean felt shyness wash over him all over again and he pressed a hand down between his legs as he spread them, the other moving to his mouth as he bit the knuckles. “I… I already fingered m-myself in the shower earlier s-so… we can start with two… Fingers right away…” Jean spoke quietly, voice dripping with embarrassed arousal. 

Marco could feel with satisfaction the way Jean relaxed into his touch. It gave him a strange sort of reassurance. But then Eren was blatantly naked and Marco couldn't help gawking at his cock, licking his lips because  _ wow _ it looked  _ so nice _ but  _ thick _ and Jean's ass was  _ definitely _ in for one hell of an afternoon. Marco let Jean go, turning to watch the way Jean crawled up onto the bed and arched his back as he stripped himself. He couldn't help finding his boyfriend entirely  _ adorable _ and yet  _ sinful _ both at once with the way he covered himself and yet spread his legs. His words had Marco quirking a brow. Jean hadn't even been properly  _ awake _ when he'd left that morning. 

"My my, the things you get up to when I go out…" Marco's voice was light and teasing. He took Eren's hand, guiding him along as he moved towards the bed. "I can handle this… You two should get… better acquainted." He gave a slight smirk urging Eren to move a bit higher up. He wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted to be able to watch the two men touching each other while he stretched and prepared Jean's ass. Stripping off his boxers, he moved to crawl onto the bed between Jean's legs, grabbing up the lube to liberally coat his fingers. He looked down at Jean for a moment, then over at Eren before slipping in the two fingers as requested in a slow motion. 

Eren, for his part, felt his cock twitch and pulse when he was looked at so admiringly by the other two men, heat running through his veins. He looked on as Jean moved away and stripped himself and the way he both covered and exposed himself both at once was a strange sort of exciting. The guy seemed almost  _ shy _ and it only made Eren want to turn him into a wanton mess. He heard Marco's words and groaned under his breath. It seemed like Marco was on the same page with the teasing tone he used. 

Then Marco was tugging at his wrist and Eren followed along before continuing farther along when the freckled man mentioned him and Jean getting 'better acquainted' while Marco prepped the other man. Oh  _ fuck _ at this rate he'd be completely desperate by the time they actually got to any sort of  _ fucking _ . Regardless, Eren did as he was told, moving onto the bed on his knees sideways to Jean and reaching out to let his hands roam over Jean's chest and stomach, tweaking at his nipples whenever his hands drifted across them. "You guys are… fuck… so fucking hot…" He watched as Marco lubed up his fingers and then moved them between Jean's legs, breath hitching slightly in anticipation as his eyes flicked back in the other direction to watch the man's reaction. 

Jean’s gaze flicked between Marco and Eren as the two men watched him laying there with his legs spread for a moment. Then Marco was teasing him and Jean couldn’t do much more than shrug and send a sort of cheeky smile at his boyfriend. “I was horny… You weren’t here.” He said simply, though his voice was still breathless with arousal. When Marco and Eren climbed onto the bed Jean watched both of them in turns, moving his hand slightly so Marco could see his ass and  _ oh  _ Eren was touching him.

“Nh… Eren… feels good there…” Jean groaned as his nipples were tweaked. “Y’not… s-so bad yourself…” Jean replied about being hot, very obviously letting his eyes roam the other man's body and licking his lips when they came to rest at Eren’s crotch. But then Marco pressed his fingers into Jean’s body and he gasped, closing his eyes and whimpering and arching his back, cock twitching in response. “Uhn- fuck… yeah… ah Marco so- so good.” Jean opened his eyes, first staring down his body at his boyfriend with unbridled affection and then up at Eren lustfully as his hand moved from covering his crotch to pawing at the sheets for the condoms. 

Finding them he pulled one off of the strip and opened it. “S-should fit you… Wanna suck you off…” Jean groaned as he held the opened condom out towards Eren, eyes lidded and pupils blown as Marco’s fingers moved inside of his body in a way that made him writhe in the sheets slightly. “S-so can I?” He asked, in the habit of asking instead of telling—unlike Marco—and more often than not Jean was reduced to pleading as he got lost in pleasure. Today was probably no different. 

Eren gave a purring groan at how apparently sensitive Jean's nipples were. He shuddered slightly when Jean fucking licked his lips while looking at his dick and  _ oh _ he wanted to push his dick between those lips. He gave a cheeky grin when Jean said he was 'not so bad'. His response was delayed until after Jean whimpered and arched under Marco's touch, giving a pleased noise at the sounds and shuddering at the lusty look directed at him as Jean fumbled for something. "Yeah, kind of gathered that from you two pervs taking my picture." 

Marco rolled his eyes when Jean responded to him so cheekily. "Horny fucker." He gave a pleased hum at the compliment before snickering slightly at Jean's response to Eren's words. 'Not so bad' was a  _ bit _ of an understatement; the guy was fucking  _ hot _ and hard and naked. And this was  _ happening _ and he felt a moment between panic and thrill but he pushed forward anyway as he slipped his fingers into his boyfriend and Jean's ass was so fucking  _ hot _ and  _ tight _ around them and it was so  _ good _ and he sounded so  _ good _ and this was going to be so  _ good _ too. He smiled back at the look Jean gave him, thrusting his fingers slowly. 

But then Jean was pawing for the condoms and ripping one off and holding it out towards Eren and saying he wanted to suck him off  _ fuck yes _ that idea was hot. Marco watched with satisfaction at the way Jean writhed for him as he moved his fingers a bit faster. And Jean was  _ asking _ so nicely. Marco couldn't help but purr, starting to scissor his fingers and picking up his pace. "Mmh… such a good little slut, asking so nicely…" 

Eyes following Jean's hand to the condoms, Eren let out a shaky breath as the man tore one open and offered it out to him while looking absolutely lusty. Those lips on his dick? Hell yes, Jean could do that. He was distracted from taking it by the way the man writhed, breath hitching around a groan. But then Jean was  _ asking _ him and Marco was commenting on it almost like it was  _ expected _ and Eren groaned. He snatched the condom out of Jean's grasp and put it on quickly with a breathy nod and reply, starting to lose his composure a bit. "Yes, fuck yes, suck my dick." A small moan escaped him at the sudden tightness around his cock. "How do… how do you wanna…?" 

Jean stuck his tongue out at Eren calling he and Marco pervs. “S’not like we jerk off to the pictures… just so-ah-!” The scissoring fingers made him lose his composure for a moment and Jean trembled violently. “Ah- just… l-look…” He finished breathily, shuddering as Marco called him a good little slut and he groaned and pushed his hips down onto the fingers inside of him appreciatively. Marco was the  _ only _ person Jean would let talk to him that way, though, so he hoped Eren didn’t attempt it. He could be a tease but calling Jean a slut or a bitch was  _ Marco’s _ privilege alone. 

When Eren took the condom from him and rolled it down his dick so eagerly Jean smiled, reaching out for the other man’s thigh and squeezing as he was asked how he wanted to suck Eren off. “G-get over my face… straddle… me… f-face Marco though… w-want you to pay him some attention t-too…” He stuttered around the words, the fingers in his ass making it hard to think and the prospect of his mouth  _ and _ his ass having something inside them at the same time made his cock drip pre-cum onto his belly. “Nnh… M-Marco… three… please…  _ Please… _ ” Jean wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's body, squeezing him slightly between his thighs as he waited for Eren to move into position and to see if Marco would listen to his plea.

Eren groaned slightly at the grip to his thigh, nodding. "Y-yeah, kay, sure…" He watched the way Jean's cock just  _ dripped _ and shuddered. It was obvious the guy was  _ really _ into it and Eren definitely got off on that. He liked seeing eagerness, neediness. He hadn't remotely expected to wind up with some guy writhing under him as his boyfriend stretched out his ass when he went for  _ coffee _ that morning but hell, he wasn't complaining. 

Eren kicked himself into action quickly when his dick gave a needy sort of throb between his legs. Right, Jean wanted to suck his dick. Eren moved to straddle Jean's face as he'd been told to do, careful to not accidentally poke the man under him in the eye with his dick or something. It was  _ weird _ to him, trying it in that direction. But hell, he wasn't going to complain if his dick was getting sucked because of it. And this way he could watch what Marco was doing. 

Marco bit his lip with an audible groan when Jean said he wanted their guest to straddle his face while facing  _ Marco _ . He kept up his two-fingered scissoring motions until right after Eren was in position. Shifting himself quickly up onto his knees instead, Marco tugged Eren down for a rough kiss as he slowly worked the third finger into his boyfriend. The contrast between the ferocity of the kiss and the careful motions he was making with his fingers had him giving small almost-whines and  _ fuck _ he just wanted to be able to have some relief for the aching cock between his legs. 

Jean waited for Eren and Marco to move, impatience making him arch again. Then Eren was straddling his face and Jean groaned at the proximity of the other man’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and groaning as he suddenly felt Marco pushing a third finger into his body. “O- _ Oh- fuck! _ ” He gasped and was vaguely aware that Marco was  _ kissing _ Eren, too. His own cock throbbed painfully between his legs but he ignored it as best he could in favour of paying Eren’s some attention.

The fingers stretching his ass were distracting, but Jean pulled Eren’s erection towards his mouth and lapped at it with hard strokes of his tongue, just the tip at first. It was hot and the taste of the condom was weird now that he wasn’t used to using them, but it was still  _ sexy _ and Jean wrapped his lips around Eren’s cock eagerly and sucked hard. His hand moving along the base in firm strokes for now as the other hand grabbed a firm, tan ass cheek and coaxed the other man to start thrusting into his mouth. Jean groaned again around Eren’s cock and spread his legs wider, bending his knees as he pushed down against the fingers inside of him impatiently.

Eren gasped out a moan at the first touch of Jean's hand around his cock. Then he was being tugged down into a kiss and he stifled a near yelp into a growl, resting a hand on Marco's shoulder for balance as he responded with equal fervour. He was glad he had because then he felt the pressure of Jean's lapping tongue against the tip of his dick and he had to stop his hips from bucking with a groan because he wasn't sure if he  _ should _ . But then Jean's lips were around him and he was sucking and his mouth was  _ hot _ and Eren moaned out into the kiss. His kiss with Marco was biting and licking and oh  _ fuck _ they were both going to be outright  _ fucking _ the same guy in a few minutes. And hell, between his dick in Jean's mouth and Marco's fingers in Jean's ass, they already kind of  _ were _ . 

When the man beneath Eren grabbed at his ass and coaxed him to start thrusting, he didn't have to ask twice. Eren did his best to keep himself under control, starting slow and shallow and letting Jean decide how fast he'd let him go as he clutched onto Marco's shoulder for support. He didn't want to just choke the guy on his dick when he was under him like that. Though, admittedly if he could see his face, it might have been a different story. 

Marco gave a surprised noise at the feeling of Eren's hand on his shoulder, shuddering at the growl as he responded to the kiss eagerly, pleased by Eren's enthusiastic and almost wild response. He groaned when the grip on his shoulder tightened and Eren moaned, knowing it was in response to something Jean was doing to him. The idea that it was because  _ Jean _ had his mouth around another guy's dick had him groaning again. 

Then Jean was spreading his legs and pushing down on Marco's fingers. Marco gave a satisfied almost-moan, a rush running through him. So Jean was impatient and wanted more from him… Marco couldn't resist just breaking him a little, knowing his boyfriend could take it. He quickened his pace suddenly and abruptly. Marco soon had his three fingers hitting as deep and as hard as they could with fast and repeated movements as he moved to curl and angle his fingers just a bit differently, hoping to make Jean lose himself. 

When Eren started to thrust into his mouth Jean moaned softly around his cock. He loved it when Marco did this to him and whilst Marco was  _ big _ Eren was  _ thick _ and Jean shivered as he thought about how  _ both _ of those would be inside of him soon. He wondered briefly if he could actually take it but he’d wanted to try this for so long and he and Marco had worked him up to four fingers more regularly recently… whilst that was nowhere near two cocks it was a lot more than he’d thought he could take in the past and a little bit of pain made him feel so damn good.

Jean dug his fingers into Eren’s ass and moved his other hand from the man’s cock to his other cheek, pulling Eren down towards him more harshly even as he struggled slightly with his girth. Then Marco was thrusting his fingers into Jean harder and curling them and oh  _ fuck _ that got his prostate just right. Jean whimpered loudly and bucked his hips, cock spurting pre-cum across his belly at the sudden overstimulation and he sobbed around the cock in his mouth. He wanted to cum already, his erection ached so much and he was so turned on he wasn’t sure that it would go down even if he  _ did _ cum. He wasn’t sure he could hold himself back from it as his mouth was filled over and over again with Eren’s thrusts and his ass was fucked by Marco’s fingers in  _ just  _ the right way. Jean whimpered again, feeling his balls tighten and his stomach and thighs tense and tremble.

Eren let small groans and moans slip free from his throat. Jean's mouth was hot and tight around his cock. He could hardly restrain himself, slowly picking up his thrusts in pace and depth. And fuck it was good but he wanted  _ more _ . Then Jean had  _ both _ hands on his ass and was digging his fingers in and pulling him down and he gasped. 

The way Jean whimpered and fucking  _ sobbed _ around his dick had Eren breaking away from Marco's lips suddenly in favour of moaning out low and loud, eyes pinched shut tightly. "Mgh…  _ fuck _ , Jean…" Eren couldn't help his hips jerking a bit harsher for a few thrusts as he tried to get himself under control again. 

Marco revelled in the way the other two men were both coming undone around the edges, although Jean spectacularly more so. The moans and gasps and the slick sounds from his own movements had him feeling alert and aroused and wanting to hear, see, feel everything that he could. Jean was jerking under his touch and Eren was moaning against his lips and  _ yes _ this was a  _ very _ good thing. 

When Eren pulled away from him, Marco tried to catch his breath, eyes darting down to see the way Jean trembled and whimpered. He saw the tensing in his thighs and balls and oh that timing was too perfect. Marco stopped the movements of his hand suddenly and abruptly. In the same moment, he dropped his other hand from Eren's neck to wrap around the base of Jean's cock tightly. No, he didn't want to let him cum just  _ yet _ . 

The way Eren moaned and swore and said his name just made Jean feel more desperate to cum and he bucked his hips again. The harsher thrusts making him gag a bit but he swallowed hard around the sensation and Eren’s cock, sucking harder with wet sounds as saliva dribbled down his chin and tears leaked from his eyes. His cheeks were burning red and the blush extended to his ears and neck and even his collarbones.

When Marco’s motions stopped Jean choked on a desperate whimper and a whine, the hand wrapped harshly around the base of his dick making him squirm and his toes press hard into the bed. “Mmng- _ mmnggghh _ !” Jean’s frustrated sob was muffled by the cock in his mouth but it was still loud and very obviously upset, a tortured sort of noise. Jean tried to buck his hips but Marco was strong and the hands holding him didn’t move and Jean lifted his legs, spreading them as wide as he could and arching his back with another whimper.

Eren found the whole 'getting himself under control' thing was significantly harder than he expected it should be when Jean swallowed hard around his dick. He moaned out, clinging slightly onto Marco's shoulder. He saw the way Marco just  _ stopped _ and refused to let Jean cum and let out a sharp but short whine at the way Jean's frustrated noise resonated against his cock. His eyes widened slightly at the way Jean lifted and spread his legs easily in an obvious and desperate plea. 

Looking Marco up and down, Eren decided the man was  _ far _ too composed for this. With the hand not at his shoulder, he moved to wrap a hand around Marco's cock firmly. It was warm and hard beneath his touch and he didn't miss the way the other bucked at the contact. Eren started stroking with short and firm motions.  _ He _ would have to come undone a little bit too, it was only right. 

Marco chuckled slightly at Jean's desperate noises and the way he squirmed. "Now now… Can't have you getting off already… I'm only at three fingers and you do want  _ both _ of us inside you, don't you?" His words were a low purr and out of the corner of his gaze—which was still fixed on Jean's dick and the way his hips and back were arching—he was sure he saw Eren shudder. It only made him smirk more. Then Jean was spreading himself so  _ wonderfully _ . He was sure the view he had in that moment with his fingers in Jean who was spread wide while sucking a hot guy's cock who was looking at Marco like he was something to  _ eat _ would stay in his mental images folder for quite some time. 

Which made Marco realize Eren  _ was _ looking at him like he was something to eat and his breath hitched. And then the man was reaching for Marco's dick and stroking him. Marco's voice cracked around a moan and his hips jerked as his aching erection finally got some proper attention. Deciding Jean had probably calmed down enough after a few more long moments, he started moving his fingers again at a more moderate pace. He deliberately tried to avoid hitting Jean's prostate directly and kept the tight grip around the base of his cock. The man under him was still tight but he was starting to relax and so Marco spoke up, a needy tremor cracking through his composure under Eren's touch. "What… mgh… whaddya think, babe… Wanna… D'you wanna go for four yet…?" 

The way Marco denied him release was driving Jean crazy, but he knew the other man had a point and Jean really  _ did _ want to try having them at the same time. Marco excited him a  _ lot _ usually, but he’d gotten better at controlling himself over the years they’d been together, still… this time he felt like a fumbling virgin all over again and it was proving difficult to calm his body down. When Marco moaned Jean whimpered at the sound because obviously Eren was touching the freckled man and that was fucking hot ok? 

When Marco’s fingers began to move again Jean’s own moan vibrated deep and loud around Eren’s cock and he pulled away with a wet noise. Turning his head and panting heavily Jean spoke in a trembling voice, slightly wrecked from having a cock shoved down his throat and cracking around the words. “Y-yeah… More..  _ need more nnhh.. Please- pleaseehhh!” _ Jean sort of sob-moaned the last plea, legs still in the air and trembling with the effort to hold them up himself but the position meant Marco could get better access. Taking a moment to catch his breath and give Eren a chance to cool off a bit in-case he too was close to cumming, Jean let his hands wander over the tanned expanse of Eren’s thighs and buttocks instead, squeezing and kneading and raking his fingernails along the lines of Eren’s lower body. 

Eren felt a satisfied thrill at the moan he pulled out of Marco. That was better. He stroked more solidly and firmly. His eyes moved over freckled cheeks briefly before dropping down to look at his dick instead when that proved too much. Marco was hot and his hand was on the guy's dick and Jean was also fucking hot and his dick was practically down the guy's throat and Eren was getting alarmingly  _ close _ , breaths coming shorter and shallower. 

Then Marco started moving again and Jean moaned out around Eren's dick, the sound resonating against him. The green-eyed man jerked and stifled a moan with a harsh bite of his lip as he struggled to not just cum on the spot. He was  _ relieved _ when Jean pulled away, breathing deliberately slow to calm himself. He grinned at the slightly wrecked tone in the man's voice when he spoke, knowing he was responsible for that, and  _ fuck _ it sounded good with the almost sobbing, moaning plea. Eren gasped in surprise at the kneading, squeezing, and scratching, thighs trembling slightly in response as he started stroking at Marco a bit harder and faster. 

Under their guest's gaze, Marco couldn't help but squirm slightly as small moans and groans escaped from him and he kept his gaze averted. When Eren bit his lip and jolted as he stifled a moan, Marco's eyes snapped back up to look at him. He definitely looked like he was having trouble holding back and that entirely excited Marco in all the right ways. Marco all but purred at the way Jean  _ pleaded _ for more, knowing he'd turned deliberately away from Eren's cock to make that sound. He watched the way Jean's legs trembled for a moment, groaning at Eren's tight grip to his shoulder. And then he gave in to what his boyfriend wanted. Pulling slightly away from Eren to sit back down on his heels better, Marco let out a breath before slowly adding his fourth finger. He kept his movements slow, gradually working deeper, and gave a few small strokes to Jean's cock between bouts of gripping it tightly, trying to keep him just shy of being able to cum. 

Jean held his voice back as much as he could, trying to hear the other two men moaning instead because it sent a thrill through him. His boyfriends deep, familiar groans coupled with Eren’s more wild growls and moans—completely unfamiliar to him—made Jean’s cock leak even more and he trembled with the effort to hold back even as Marco pressed four fingers into him.

“ _ Marco! Nhhh-! _ ” Jean’s voice came out in a broken whimper as the burn of being stretched made him ache, the sporadic strokes to his cock keeping him from losing some of his erection—even though he was thoroughly enjoying it. Jean’s fingers dug into the backs of Eren’s thighs as he forced himself to relax around the intrusion, unable to tease or move for now and not thinking that perhaps it was a bad idea to bruise the new guy in case he had a job or a lover that such marks would be frowned upon if seen. “M-more… lube… h-hurry I… Marco… Eren…  _ I need you nnh… _ ” Jean whimpered and began writhing a bit again, hips twitching up and down in an attempt to get his body to relax faster.

Marco shuddered slightly at Jean's broken whimper. He was so damn  _ tight _ around his fingers it was almost uncomfortable. "Hurry? So eager…" He gave a few quicker firmer strokes to Jean's cock as he kept the movements of his hand slow. Looking up at Eren, Marco gestured at the lube with a tilt of his head. "You mind? I've kind of… got my hands full here. Just… into my fingers." 

Eren groaned out at the tight grip to his thighs. "Fuck, Jean…" He was surprised the man had so much strength in his hands when he otherwise seemed so lanky. But it felt fucking  _ fantastic _ . When Marco looked up at him and asked his question, Eren gave a little growl. He hurried to grab up the bottle, squirting it into the curve of Marco's fingers as the freckled man pulled back slightly. He squirted a bit more into his own fingertips, reaching to rub it on the backside of Marco's fingers and smearing the lube he'd just squirted into Marco's fingers as well. Eren kept the bottle in his slick hand for the moment, letting his other hand roam across Jean's abdomen and upper thighs instead. 

"Thanks." Marco grinned, licking his lips. It was so strange but weirdly hot having Eren  _ helping _ like that. He spread the slick substance across the inner side of his fingers a bit more with his thumb. With the additional slickness, he was able to move faster. Steady sliding motions in and out of his boyfriend's ass as he started to relax around the stretch. Sure they'd been doing this more recently but… more than this? He wondered if Jean could really handle it but he also  _ really _ wanted to find out. 

“Y-you..ah.. Know how long.. I… I’ve thought.. Nnhh.. about this-hh!” Jean’s legs were trembling in the air and he was having trouble keeping them up, letting go of Eren’s thighs he reached his arms under the inside of the other man’s thighs—since his knees were either side of Jean’s head—and pawed at his own legs until he managed to get some sort of hold on them, behind the knees. Jean’s toes curled as more lube was added, cold and slick as Marco’s fingers began to move a little easier.

“Y- _ yeah- ah s-so good _ .” Jean gasped, enjoying the stretch of his body as Eren stroked his abdomen and legs. “O-oh god… I want your cock s-so bad… I-I’m going crazy-yyhh!” Jean dropped one of his legs, trembling as he threw his now free arm over his eyes and choked down another whining gasp.

Marco couldn't help admiring the way Jean was falling apart right in front of him, the way his ass was stretched around his fingers. He was very blatantly enjoying the hell out of this. And Marco had to admit that Jean had a good point too. They'd been talking about it for quite some time and from what Jean had told him, he'd been thinking about it for a good while longer before he'd even gathered the confidence to bring it up. 

Eren shifted off of Jean carefully after a few moments longer, moving to his side instead as his hand kept roaming. His eyes were fixed on the way Marco's fingers were disappearing into Jean with each thrust of his hand. He swallowed hard, looking primarily at Marco as he spoke up. "Can I…? I mean… If he's gonna take us both…" He gestured at Marco's hand, dropping the lube bottle out of his still-slick hand. 

Marco looked at Eren for a moment, considering the tightness around his hand. He was still pretty damn tight but Marco also didn't think he could take drawing this out much further. He wanted to move things onto the next stage. And he was sure both Jean and Eren did as well. "Yeah… I think he can take it. Jean, you're okay with that?" 

Eren moved himself down slightly, rubbing around the lube still on his fingers. He waited to get Jean's approval before moving to slowly add a finger of his own to the slight hollow formed by Marco's four fingers. 

When Eren moved off of him and shifted to watch Marco prepping him Jean blushed more heavily again and spread his legs once more, the hand that had been over his face moving back down to hook behind his knee. Somehow being so blatantly watched like that… specifically his  _ ass _ made Jean feel ever more excited and he wondered if there was even a limit to the arousal he could feel.

When Eren asked permission and gestured towards where Marco’s fingers were buried inside of him Jean groaned and his hips bucked a little, breaths heavy and gasping as Marco asked if he’d be ok with that. “Y-yeah… oh fuck  _ yes _ …” Jean groaned, pulling his knees up flush to his shoulders, trapping his cock but exposing his ass for easier access as Eren pressed a finger into him as well. It stung and  _ ached _ and Jean sobbed on a whimper but it felt  _ good _ too. “S- _ shit… so… full… d-don’t stop…! _ ” 

Eren groaned at the heat and the feel of Jean's ass on one side and Marco's palm on the other. "Fucking shit you're so  _ tight… _ " Thinking about that tight pressure and heat around his dick instead had him trembling slightly. Eren picked up his movements to match Marco's pace, moving in synch with him as best as he could with any changes in pace Marco made. "Ngh… wanna fuck you already." He looked from Jean to Marco and back again, giving an impatient growl. "How much longer, fuck…" 

Marco gasped slightly when Eren's finger joined his, cock giving an excited jolt between his legs. Soon, if all went well, it would be his dick pressed up against Eren's like that rather than their fingers. Marco bit his lip at Eren's growl, picking up his movements slightly and watching the small tremors in Eren's body and the gasping twitches in Jean's. He felt like he could combust at any second and yet somehow he seemed to be the most composed out of all of them. "What do you say, Jean…? It's your ass that's gonna get it here. You think you can do it?" He was pretty sure Jean was as loose as he was going to get. 

When Eren’s finger synced in its motions with Marco’s Jean whimpered again, the man’s growl and impatient words making him arch sharply from the bed. Jean’s fingers were digging in and clawing at the backs of his own knees and he was sure he was going to have self inflicted bruises and scratches for the first time in a  _ long _ time—since the first few times he and Marco went up to four fingers. “Uuuhhhnn! Mnhh!”

Squeezing his eyes shut Jean licked his lips and swallowed thickly, still he was panting so hard his chest ached and saliva was still dripping from his mouth as he threw his head back. When Marco asked him if he could take it Jean was done waiting. “Y- _ yes!! P-Please! Nnh f-fuck me! _ ” He sobbed, pushing down against the aching intrusion of fingers in his body and feeling his gut flip at the prospect that it would be their dicks very soon.

Eren groaned at the way Jean pushed down onto his and Marco's fingers. The sobbing yet eager need in his tone had Eren giving another small growl, dick pulsing. And  _ fuck yes, finally _ . "Heh, well, you heard him. I think that's pretty fucking clear." He pulled his hand back, wiping the excess lube off on his cock. "What uh… How do you wanna do this?" Sure he'd  _ watched _ double penetration porn before a few times on a whim—something he was pretty sure would be happening more often after this—but there was a big difference between porn and actually negotiating a position to fuck someone in. 

Marco revelled in how entirely Jean was losing it. He had a feeling that by the time they were done, his boyfriend wouldn't be able to  _ talk _ coherently, much less walk. When Jean all but sobbed as he begged for them to fuck him, Marco gave a small whimper. He nodded, pulling his fingers back a moment after Eren did and watching the way the blond's ass twitched desperately. 

Taking the lube bottle, Marco gave himself a generous coating—with a slight hiss at the cold—before doing the same for Eren's dick as well. Having his hand actually  _ around _ Eren's cock gave him a better appreciation for the  _ girth _ of it. Oh Jean was going to be feeling this for a while. And yet he knew the man would love it. Marco considered the question for a moment. He eyed up Eren's muscles and stature again briefly. He knew Jean would want to be able to get the best fucking he could. "Uhm… like this, here…" Marco shifted himself to a sitting position, moving his ass to the edge of the bed and giving himself a few strokes. "Jean… Jean, sweetie, you're gonna ride me and Eren's gonna stand behind you, okay? Think you can get over here or you need some help? I'm sure Eren wouldn't mind helping you. Right, Eren?" His eyes flicked over to Eren, dark and suggestive, feeling an internal thrill at the idea of the smaller but muscular man hefting Jean around. 

Eren groaned at the feeling of Marco's hand slicking him up. He shuddered at the suggestion of the position, nodding eagerly. Then Marco suggested that Eren  _ help _ Jean get into position and pinned him with a look that had his cock aching. He gave a small half-moan half-growl sound. "That…  _ Fuck yes. _ I can definitely do that." He moved himself a bit closer to Jean, waiting to see if he would accept the suggestion before trying to heft him up and onto Marco's cock. He already knew from just looking at him that he wouldn't have any issue trying to lift Jean up. 

When Eren pulled his finger free the slight loss made Jean frown, even though he knew something better was coming he still felt upset at the loss. When  _ Marco _ slipped his fingers out of Jean’s ass the emptiness he felt made him twitch and sob out a gasp as his ass twitched and his legs trembled. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch the other men talking about positions, Marco slipping to the edge of the bed before explaining and then Jean was being asked if he could move or should  _ Eren help him _ and the thought of being manhandled like that made his cock throb.

“Nh… yeah… Help… Eren.” All but purred, already undone by the fingering his hair was a mess and his face held traces of tears and saliva as well as the heavy blush. Jean shifted onto his knees and turned so his back was to Eren, and then all of a sudden he was being lifted and maneuvered so easily by the muscular man. Jean’s back pressed to Eren’s hot chest and his knees were drawn up tight to his shoulders as Eren’s hands held him firm.

Eren positioned Jean easily so that he was straddling Marco's hips. With how Marco was situated on the bed, Jean's feet were just barely hanging off the bed. He kept his arm positioned around the other's chest to help keep him upright, not entirely sure Jean would be able to support himself with the state that he was in as he settled Jean's weight back onto the bed. 

Marco bit his lip with a groan at the way Eren so easily maneuvered Jean on top of him. He moved his hands to Jean's waist as soon as he was within reach, giving a small squeeze. He shifted his weight slightly, moving one hand down to line himself up with Jean's ass. "Ready…?" He pushed down on Jean's hips, guiding him down. 

Jean pressed his knees to the bed when he was dropped to straddle Marco, trembling slightly he thought he’d collapse forwards as soon as he was let go so he sighed and leaned back against Eren when the other man wrapped his arm around Jean’s chest. Jean bought his hands up to grip Eren’s forearm tightly, licking his lips as he looked down at Marco hungrily and felt his chest swell with pride and love because Marco was  _ his _ and he was accepting Jean’s fantasy of doing it with him and another man at once and Jean was so fucking  _ lucky. _

When Marco’s hands found his waist Jean rolled his hips a little into it. Mouthing the words ‘I love you’ silently at him because saying them out loud seemed a little odd and excluding with Eren here too. “I’m ready…” He groaned then threw his head back against Eren’s shoulder as he dropped down onto Marco’s cock easily, gasping and moaning thickly at feeling full again and he rolled his hips and ground down for a moment before bouncing up and down a few times, breath hitching. “Ahh-nh… Y-yeah… S-so good Marco… l-love your cock… mnnnh!” 

Marco shuddered slightly at the look on Jean's face. The mouthed words had him flushing darkly and smiling because even in a situation as charged and electric as this, Jean was  _ still _ a damn sap and Marco adored that about him. He gave a small nod, mouthing a 'love you' back in return. When Jean dropped down onto him so easily, he gasped before letting out a low moan. "Fuck…" After a few movements of Jean bouncing up and down on him, he started moving his hips with easy movements. "Jean… Jean baby, tip forward a bit when you're ready, okay? Make it easier for Eren, yeh?"

Eren couldn't help clutching Jean closer against him briefly when the man threw his head against his shoulder. He slackened his grip again, letting Jean move himself and just giving him a bit of extra support. He couldn't resist dropping his free hand down to stroke at himself with a groan. He shuddered slightly at Marco's suggestion, unconsciously slackening his grip around Jean's chest a bit more. "Fuck yes that… That sounds like a good idea." 

Marco thrusting into him made Jean feel like he was going to melt, the sensation of his lovers cock inside of him feeling like bliss. The addition of another firm body behind him, strong arm around his chest just added to the pleasure. “Mnh… uh-mmhmm y-yeah…” Jean panted, the slightly looser grip on him making it easy for him to lean forwards.

Jean dropped one hand down to rest against Marco’s chest, fingers scraping angry red lines along his boyfriends flesh briefly as he knew Marco enjoyed that. With his other hand still gripping Eren’s arm Jean arched his back and spread his legs wider, cock pressed between Marco’s belly and his own. “F-fuck me..  _ Eren..nmm…”  _ Jean trembled, nervous again now that it was imminent. Still, he didn’t want to stop and he ducked his head, closing his eyes and stilling his hips on Marco’s cock. “P-please… be gentle at first.” He whispered almost shyly.

Eren gave a small gasp when Jean arched and spread himself as he bent forwards. And then Jean was telling him to fuck him but still blatantly anxious. And it was a weird midpoint between arousing and wild and gentle. Eren gave a small growl gripping tighter to Jean's chest harshly. But when he lined himself up and pushed forward he was gentle. 

Eren moved slowly and paused frequently, letting Jean adjust as best as he could. It was so  _ tight _ and  _ hot _ and feeling Marco's cock pressed against his on one side and Jean's ass stretched around him on the other had him reeling and he tossed his head back with a low moan. "Oh,  _ fuck _ , Jean… So… fucking tight, shit…" 

Marco moaned out low and loud when Jean scraped his nails against his chest, arching off the bed slightly. "Mngh!" He ran his hands up and down Jean's sides briefly before leaving one on his hip and moving the other up to Jean's shoulder, stroking at the bridge between his shoulder and neck as his boyfriend tipped forward. 

Then Eren was pushing in and Marco moaned out at the sudden increased pressure against his dick. "Oh god… Nnh…" His breaths came short and shallow as he did his best to not shut his eyes at the sensation, watching Jean and his reactions.  _ Fuck _ that was… tight, almost unpleasantly so, but it was also fucking  _ fantastic _ and he was feeling Eren's cock pressed tight against him. 

The harsh grip to his chest was amazing and Jean gasped before gritting his teeth at the new intrusion. Gentle and patient as Eren was being it still  _ hurt _ more than he was expecting considering the stretching they’d done and Jean felt his eyes and nose burn from the need to cry. He let out a choked off sound of surprise and let his mouth hang open even though he could hardly breathe. But still the pain of being stretched so much was  _ good _ and he was still surprisingly  _ hard _ despite the tears dripping onto Marco’s stomach.

“ _ Fuck- shit- motherfucker s-so fuckinghhh nhh! _ ” Jean whimpered and he felt his arm give out against Marco’s chest with a small yelp, but Eren’s arm around him held him up and Jean was thankful for that. His feet were wiggling with the discomfort and when Eren was fully inside Jean finally breathed out sharply and loudly. “W-wait… a… moment… J-just… a sec” His voice was tight and strained and he could feel his ass trying to squeeze the intrusion but he was stretched to capacity. Jean concentrated on breathing for a moment, forcing his muscles to relax a bit until he felt ready for movement. “Okay… I-I’m ok… y’can move now…” Jean was still crying, his cock still painfully hard between their bodies was proof that he was actually still  _ enjoying _ it immensely despite the tears, and Marco would know Jean got off on some level of pain.

Eren caught Jean's weight easily when he stopped being able to support himself. The whimpering sounds Jean was making had him legitimately concerned. He paused immediately when Jean told him to wait, despite the way his thighs trembled with the urge to move. Jean was so damn  _ tight _ and  _ squeezing _ and from the strain in his voice it sounded like it fucking  _ hurt _ too. Slowly it seemed like Jean was relaxing a bit around them and then he was telling Eren to move but he hesitated. "Y-you sure you're good…?" He didn't want to wind up  _ actually _ hurting the guy or something. 

Marco moved his hand from Jean's shoulder to his cheek when his arm gave out, gently wiping at his tears with a reassuring motion and small, soft shushing noises. He was reassured slightly by how quickly Eren stilled when he was told to but  _ fuck _ with how beautifully excruciatingly tight Jean was, he could feel their guest's dick throbbing against his and that was  _ so _ strange and so  _ hot _ and Marco had to force his own hips to stay still as well where they wanted to jerk against the sensation. 

Marco could feel the hardness of Jean's cock pinned between them pressing against his stomach despite the tears in his eyes and knew his boyfriend was being earnest when he said he was okay. Jean  _ liked _ some kinds of pain in situations like this but then again so did Marco. It was a  _ good _ kind of hurt. Marco trusted Jean to know his own limits, otherwise he never would have agreed to something like this if he thought the blond would  _ actually  _ wind up hurt. "He's good. He's doing  _ beautifully _ . You can move." Marco grinned up at Jean as he reaffirmed his words. 

"Ngh… Fuck, okay…" Eren nodded in response to Marco's reassurance and pulled back slowly. He thrust forward again equally slow. "Hhh oh fuck…  _ God fucking ngh… _ " Eren spilled a string of mostly incoherent groans from low in his chest as he slipped into a pace, slow at first as he tried to gauge how Jean was handling it. Tight tight  _ tight _ and almost painful but good and hot and  _ yes _ . He heard similarly coherent noises coming from Marco's direction on the bottom of their haphazard trio. 

When Eren asked if he was sure he was ok all Jean could do was nod shakily, so he was glad when his boyfriend chimed in and reassured Eren. Marco knew him well. He even felt a flush of pride at his boyfriend's praise about how he was doing. He leaned into the touch of Marco’s hand on his cheek and turned his head to press a kiss against the other man’s palm as he was grinned at and he couldn’t help a watery grin of his own.

Jean’s expression quickly crumbled again when Eren started to move, though. Brows drawing down and eyes closing as he gasped out a thick moan and dug his fingers into Eren’s forearm. “Uhh- Fuck… oh god… m- _ mess me up i-insidee uunnnh! _ ” The thrusting was slow and steady and Jean’s hips twitched. The thought that his boyfriends cock and Eren’s cock were pressed so tightly against each other  _ inside of him _ was almost too much and the  _ full _ feeling was maddening. Jean’s breath hitched on a sobbing moan and his hand dropped back to Marco’s chest, scraping at it but unable to press any of his weight down as he was weak from the sensations wrecking his body. Jean’s hips rolling and grinding a little as his cock ached and leaked between him and Marco.

Eren groaned at the tight grip on his arm, trying to keep his pace stable. But then Jean was urging him on and  _ rolling his hips _ and oh  _ fuck _ it felt too good. Eren couldn't help the grinning and almost predatory growl that escaped him. "You like that, huh?" He shifted his weight slightly, bringing one foot up to rest on the edge of the bed to the outside of Jean's leg for better leverage. 

With his new angle, Eren was able to pick up not only his pace but also the  _ force _ behind his thrusts, growls, groans, grunts, and moans escaping from him readily. Between the sobbing and the eager motions Jean was making, Eren was quickly getting the impression that Jean  _ liked _ the feeling of being wrecked. Then again, he didn't think someone would be so eager to take two dicks in their ass if they didn't. 

When Eren started to move, Marco gave a sharp gasp. His hand fell from Jean's cheek back to his shoulder while his other hand gripped tighter at Jean's hip. "O-oh hnnh… Fuck…" It was a weird sort of feeling, the way Eren's cock was rubbing against his with the tightness of Jean's ass keeping them firmly together. It was something that was bizarrely both fucking and frot both at once and  _ god _ it felt good. 

Something about the desperate, sobbing need from Jean and the feral, growled response from Eren had Marco practically whimpering out a groan because  _ fuck _ that was hot. His hips jerked with a moan when Jean rolled his hips and ground against him. When Eren shifted against them and picked up his pace, Marco couldn't help arching with a series of broken, pleasured sounds. His hand moved from its tight grip on Jean's hip to slip between himself and his boyfriend, stroking at Jean's cock. 

When Eren asked if he liked it and then changed his position and pace Jean felt like he was going to die with how good it was. “Yea-ahh Eren ah  _ amazingh! _ ” Jean slurred on a desperate whimper. His body was being rocked by the force of the thrusts now and the pain was almost completely numbed by the pleasure burning through him, his prostate being constantly rammed against where the force of Eren’s thrusts was pushing Marco’s dick against his insides. 

Jean was drooling again, still crying and blushing and violently trembling from the pleasure, the way Marco was reacting to it, too, was making Jean feel close and he’d been on edge more than once throughout the whole experience. As Marco wrapped a hand around Jean’s cock he arched and his back bowed spectacularly—yoga was a very useful skill—shoulders pressing tight to Eren as his front became more exposed for Marco’s stroking. Both of Jean’s hands were grabbing Eren’s arm again now, scratching and twitching as his orgasm quickly approached.

“ _ C-cumming… o-hhh fuck d-don’t stop… Harder… Oh god please nnhhh Eren… M-Marco-OH! _ ” Jean whimpered and begged for them not to stop and then he was gritting his teeth, cumming harder than he thought he ever had across Marco’s stomach and chest and it even went as far as the sheets next to his boyfriends head as his body jerked and his world shattered around him. Jean couldn’t see around the white in his vision or hear much beyond his own broken cries, nor could he draw breath for a long moment until his body sagged and he lost every ounce of strength within him. Unable to keep even his head up as he floated in a weird post-orgasm haze that felt as if he was on the cusp of passing out completely.

It was still so  _ weird _ to Marco to hear Jean moaning someone else's name but it was also fucking hot. And Marco couldn't help marvelling at how his boyfriend looked so good and so broken and such a mess with the way he was crying and quaking and drooling and just completely having fallen apart. He probably would have said as much if he had the coherence left in him to do so. But the way Jean arched—and oh how Marco loved it when he arched like that—had the pressure on his cock increasing and Marco could hardly remember to breathe, much less form words out of his pleasured sounds. 

Then Jean was whimpering  _ both _ their names and a desperate urge for them to not stop and to go  _ harder _ and he was tensing and jerking and impossibly  _ tighter _ around them for a few moments and Marco was so  _ close _ but he didn't want it to  _ end _ and clearly neither did Jean. He felt the cum splattering against his stomach and chest and the wet smack next to his ear and his eyes widened as he tossed his head back with a moan. "Oh  _ fuck _ …" When Jean sagged and relaxed, Marco groaned, feeling Eren's pace stutter unsurely and jerking his own hips. "Fuck… Ngh fuck, Eren don't stop… Just keep… fuck… Ngh…" 

Eren gave a satisfied groan when Jean affirmed his enjoyment, continuing the relentless pounding pace. The way Jean grabbed and clawed at his arm desperately had a pleased growl escaping him as he clutched a bit tighter. Then the man was begging them to not stop and cumming and  _ clenching _ and Eren gasped as he fought for breath between harsh pants and broken moans. When Jean went all but limp in his grip, he stuttered in his pace, not sure if he should continue. But Marco was telling him not to stop then too and moving his hips and Eren gave a growl of affirmation before slipping back into his pace. 

Slackening his grip around Jean, Eren him fall slowly against Marco's chest. With Jean's face against the crook of Marco's shoulder he could see the freckled man's face properly again. Seeing the same dark and lusty glint reflected in his eyes that he was sure was in his own had a tremor running up his spine. Eren grinned, moving his newly freed arm to press against the back of Jean's neck. And then he picked up his pace impossibly further, fucking into Jean faster and harsher. His mouth fell open around the gasping moans and groans that escaped him as he saw Marco grin back at him and start moving too. 

Marco moved both his hands to Jean's hips when the limp figure was lowered against his chest. And then Eren was pinning him with a look that was so predatory but so  _ good _ . And Eren was moving  _ faster _ and Marco moaned out and grinned and  _ yes _ . His hips started moving too, the pace of their movements contrasting  _ beautifully _ and oh  _ fuck _ he wouldn't last long now. 

Jean was gasping for breath desperately, Eren and Marco didn’t stop and he let himself be lowered against Marco’s chest without complaint. The arm against the back of his neck added something completely  _ different _ to the sensations but Jean was too far gone to analyze exactly  _ what _ . Then Eren’s pace increased even  _ more _ and Jean felt so overstimulated he thought he might pass out from the pleasure of it all. He didn’t speak any more, couldn’t form any sort of words coherent or otherwise as he was rammed into hard and fast. 

When Marco moved too Jean was lost. He cries and sobs loud and broken as his voice cracked around every gasping breath and whimper. His hands were limp at Marco’s sides and the stimulation to his over stimulated prostate had him choking on another sharp cry after a few long minutes that felt like both an eternity of pleasure and the blink of an eye. Jean bucked and jolted harshly as he came again purely from his prostate, body burning and numb from it as his still half hard cock made the mess between his and Marco’s bodies increase. Jean felt dizzy and messed up and it was fucking amazing as his eyes rolled back and he went completely limp on Marco, blacking out from exhaustion and overstimulation.

Between Jean's sobs and whimpers and Marco's broken moans with his own moans and groans added into the mix, Eren was nearly lost in the sounds themselves. Much less the way Jean's ass felt around his cock and the way Marco's dick pressed and moved against his contrastingly. "Oh fuck… Shit shit ngh…" He cursed, trying to hold himself back. But then Jean was jolting and cumming  _ again _ and Eren couldn't anymore. With a few more jerky thrusts, he came hard, tossing his head back with a moan. "Ngh… J-jean-nnh, Mar-co,  _ fuck! _ " 

Marco did his best to hold out for as long as he could. He could feel Jean gasping and trembling against him as he sobbed broken and overwhelmed but still  _ good _ sounds. He might have been worried if he didn't know Jean's tendency to cry with pleasure and this… this was on an entirely different level. He didn't think he'd ever seen his boyfriend completely fall apart into incoherence like this. 

Then Jean was cumming again, cock trapped between them and not even fully hard. Marco choked on his breath and moaned out. "Oh god, Jean, shit, Eren,  _ MNGH! _ " He gripped bruisingly tight around Jean's hips as he bucked his hips up with a few final thrusts as his climax rolled through him and he released buried in Jean's ass, vaguely aware of how Jean had gone even more limp against him. 

Eren pulled out with a shudder and a groan, watching Jean's ass twitch reflexively for a moment before turning to sit heavily on the bed. He pulled off the condom—slick with lube and Marco's cum on the outside—and tied it off before letting himself fall back and glancing over at the other two. Jean looked a little… limp. "Is… he okay?" 

Marco groaned at the feeling of Eren pulling out against him. A slight breathless laugh escaped him at the question. "I think so… I think… that was a bit much for him. In a good way." He moved to pull Jean off of him by the grip on his hips, rolling him off to the side between himself and where Eren had flopped down before sitting up. "I'm gonna get some water for him. He's gonna need it. Just keep an eye on him a sec?" Once Eren had nodded at him, Marco hurried out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Jean was vaguely aware of the other men cumming, still unable to move or open his eyes or even made a sound as his body was rocked and jolted by the force of Eren and Marco’s release. He wanted to whimper as Eren pulled out and the sudden emptiness—even with Marco’s cock still inside—but still no sound came out. Time passed but Jean couldn’t gauge how much and then Eren was asking if he was ok and he was being rolled off of Marco and oh  _ god _ he felt overstretched and sore and full of Marco’s cum. 

Marco said something about water and Jean groaned a few moments later, frowning and opening his eyes sleepily. He shuddered as he felt Marco’s cum leaking from between his legs and he was suddenly  _ very _ cold now that he didn’t have a body pressed either side of him and the cum across his chest and stomach cooled. “Ngh… wha- happen…” Jean whispered, voice completely wrecked, he wasn’t sure he could even move. “Tha was… so goohd…” Jean slurred, head dropping to the side as he pinned Eren with a lazy half lidded stare, eyes still glazed over. 

Eren had nodded and shifted himself to his side slightly when he was asked to 'keep an eye on' Jean. For him that equated to 'continue catching breath while occasionally glancing over to see if fucked-out-dude is vaguely conscious yet'. …Admittedly while continuing to check out aforementioned dude. But hey, he'd just had his  _ dick _ in the guy, surely he was entitled to ogle him a little. 

When Jean finally started showing signs of life with his groan and the way he blinked his eyes open, Eren snorted slightly at the slurred and whispered tone. "Glad to see you with us again." Before he had a chance to respond to the question, Jean was looking at him, expression completely fucked-out and dazed. Eren couldn't stifle a small groan and a shudder. "Yeah… was pretty awesome. You kinda… passed out on us though. Tall, dark, and freckled is getting you some water." 

Marco rummaged in the kitchen for clean glasses. A harder and more time-consuming task than it should have been given that they'd apparently forgotten to do the dishes. Eventually succeeding, he poured a glass of water before pausing and downing half of it himself. He refilled it along with filling another glass to offer to Eren. Glasses in hand, he turned and headed back towards the bedroom, wondering vaguely if Jean was coming back to himself yet. 

Jean sort of noted the way Eren was checking him out, but fact the other man said it had been pretty awesome made a lazy and sort of goofy smile spread across Jean’s flushed and tearstained features. “Mnh. Yeah t’was.” Jean licked his lips and stretched a bit, wincing at the ache in his lower body. It was always the way, in the heat of the moment the pain was amazing, after? Not quite so much. 

“Mnh, anyway… Freckled Jesus isn’t  _ that _ tall… Yer just short.” Jean said cheekily, voice cracking and Jean raked a hand through sweat damp hair as Marco came back into the room with the water. “Oh fuck you’re the best boyfriend.” Jean said, eyeing up the water sleepily.

Eren frowned slightly with a snort at Jean's snarky rebuttal. "Well excuse you. …At least I've got it where it counts." They'd just fucked and the guy was already being a shit? Fine then. It kind of made him wanna throttle Jean. …But it also kind of just made him want to straddle him instead. 

Marco had heard the exchange as he entered the room and rolled his eyes. He gave a grin when Jean said he was the best, soaking up the compliment. His expression slipped into a smirk as he moved closer, sitting down on the far side of Jean with the two cups. He offered the one out to Eren who sat up and took it gratefully with a nod before holding the other towards Jean. "Mhmm, I know. …And also still taller than you. So remember that before you go calling anybody short. Those who live in glass houses… But anyway, can you sit up or should I get a straw?" His lips pulled into a wry smirk. 

“Mnh… you really do.” Jean croaked, he couldn’t deny Eren  _ that _ because his dick had just had a very big part in probably some of the best sex—physically—he’d had in a very very long time. Not that Marco was lacking, but this was an itch Jean had needed scratching for a long, long time. When Marco sat next to him and offered Eren the water Jean shivered and rolled onto his side, back to Eren, in an attempt to leech body heat from his boyfriend. 

“I can sit.” He said, pushing himself up and wincing, trembling arms threatening to give out. “Nh… hold it for me…?” He said, feeling the back of his neck burning with embarrassment at the pathetic tone of his voice in-front of Eren. He shivered again and pouted at Marco for the comment. “L-like three centimeters though!” Jean groused. “S’not like he dun make up for it with those fukken muscles anyway…” Jean was still pouting, but he was also now blushing very heavily again.

Eren grinned when Jean croaked out his agreement. He certainly wasn't going to deny a compliment to his dick. Sipping at the water with relief, he stifled a snort when Jean asked Marco to hold the water for him but said nothing. Jean really was fucked-out. Instead he took another sip of his water. Which he regretted as soon as Jean commented on how he 'made up for it' which made him choke on said water. 

Marco didn't comment when Jean rolled closer to him, rolling his eyes with a small smile when Jean asked him to hold the water. "Yeah, sure. And it's still three centimeters more than you." His eyes flicked over to Eren and he couldn't help licking his lips. "That… is a very valid point." Shaking himself slightly—he just got off, he didn't need to get aroused again remembering how easily Eren had lifted Jean—,he slipped an arm lightly around his boyfriend, offering up the water to his lips. 

When Eren choked on his water Jean snorted softly, but took a sip of his own gratefully when Marco helped him. After a few more sips Jean collapsed down onto the bed again and closed his eyes. “M’so sleepy…” Jean slurred and lapsed into silence, drifting into a light doze now he’d had a drink.

"I should… I should probably get going…" Eren spoke up quietly when Jean seemed to have fallen asleep. He wasn't entirely  _ used to _ doing this sort of thing but he felt too  _ good _ right now and he didn't exactly want to stick around for the atmosphere to get awkward. He stood, offering his glass back to Marco before moving to gather his clothes and dress himself again. "This was uh… it was fun.  _ Really _ fucking fun." 

Marco had been watching Jean quietly when Eren spoke up. He jumped slightly but took the glass and gave him a nod. "Right… yeah." He watched their unexpected guest dressing himself with a small bite of his lip, debating. "Yeah… It was fun." He stood and set the two glasses on the nightstand before slipping on his boxers, moving to stand by the bedroom doorway. Fuck it, why not. "I uhm… You want to like… give me your number something? Or I give you mine? Maybe we could… see about… repeating the experience? If you'd be into that? I don't think Jean would have any complaints." He gnawed at his lip nervously, hoping he hadn't crossed a line by asking. 

Eren stared at him for a few long moments, shirt only halfway down. Marco was… saying he'd want to do it again? "I… sure? Sure. Yeah, sure. Definitely." Eren grinned, grabbing out his phone to punch in Marco's number. A few moments after the freckled man finished reciting the number, his phone buzzed from somewhere on the floor in his pants pocket. Eren's grin broadened and he moved towards the doorway. Pausing briefly, he leaned up on his toes to press a teasing kiss to Marco's cheek before slapping his ass and going to let himself out. "Til next time then!" 

Marco blinked before blushing. Once he heard the door close he let out a disbelieving laugh, going to curl up with Jean and drag them both under the blankets. Definitely  _ not _ what he'd expected when he was just supposed to be grabbing coffee on the way home from running errands. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a oneshot. A really smutty oneshot. And then we were talking and more ideas just... happened. So there will be more of this.


End file.
